


Arcade

by YourlocalBi0hazard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is bad, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck JK Rowling, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Heir of Gryffindor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not All Slytherins Are Bad, Parental Death, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slice of Life, descendant of godric gryffindor, fuck the ministry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourlocalBi0hazard/pseuds/YourlocalBi0hazard
Summary: When all where of the age of 18 they were to receive signs of their soulmate and this year it was Apollo Gryffindor's turn to receive these signs but what happens when the dreaded signs he despised so much start to take place the same year the Tri-Wizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts? Will he accept the path he's being lead down or will he fully reject his soulmate as much as he can.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Final Year

“Fuck off Ceddy!” Apollo yelled as he attempted to shove the taller bloke off his lap as the other attempted to lay on his lap. The group in the train barked out laughs as Cedric rolled off his best friend’s lap and sat down facing of him. “But Apollo, I’m tried.” Cedric whined with a smile as Apollo rolled his eyes at his mate’s antics. “Shut it Cedric.” He said as he looked out the window. Seventh year, big and final year. N.E.T.W.S’ at the end of the year and the pressure to win the Quidditch Cup again for the second year in a row and the year that everyone Apollo’s age began to get signs to who their soulmate was. Gods, soulmate talk really did suck the soul out of Apollo, ‘your one true love’ that’s what everyone said they were. What happened if your soulmate was a horrible and vile human being? Where you supposed to just fall in love with them no matter what.

“… Poll, fuck sake Poll did you hear me?” Xander asked him, clicking his fingers in the guy’s face. Pushing Xander’s hand down Apollo glared at the boy, “Could you not click your fingers in my face?”

“Not my fault you were having an internal monologue. Now I’ll ask you again, what kind of soulmate method do you want? Personally I’d like a nickname or first words.”

“I don’t really care all that much, soulmates are stupid anyways.” He told him as they all looked at him strangely.

“How couldn’t you want one? Like, it’s your _SOULMATE_ for goodness sake. Your forever love.” Xander pointed out as Apollo rolled his eyes. The other was all for finding his soulmate, a loud and passionate romantic was what many described Xander as. “Yeah, I’d love to have you-know-who as my soulmate. Like what happens then, what happens if it’s Bellatrix Lestange or something?” He asked as Xander scoffed.

“Alright sourpuss, don’t come running to me telling me all about how wonderful your soulmate is when you find them.” He told Apollo as the trolley witch came by and they all got something to eat.

“I’ve heard that something big’s going to happen this year.” Cedric said as they all looked at him. “Yeah Gryffindor’s going to win the Cup again!” Apollo boasted as they all laughed. “Like hell man, Hufflepuff has a good chance I’d say.” Cedric said as Xander scoffed

“No way, Slytherin is going to win it this year. We’re going to wipe the floor with you guys.”

“That is if it’s even on this year.” Harriet said from the corner, a quite girl who they all loved to protect dearly due to her being a year younger than them (even if she didn’t need it).

“Whatcha mean?” Xander asked as Harriet rolled her eyes. “If this ‘big thing’ is what I think it is then Quidditch won’t be on this year.” She stated, stealing a chocolate frog from Cedric’s sweet pile. “Then what is it?” He asked as he leaned forward to listen closely.

“My brother says Beauxbatons are getting ready to travel to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament in October.” She told the boys in a matter of fact tone. Seemingly proud of herself for having this exclusive information.

“ _WHAT?_ ” Cedric and Xander exclaimed in excitement as Harriet rolled her eyes as Apollo smirked. “So we’re finally going to meet your brother you speak so highly of?” He questioned and received a swift _‘thump’_ on the arm from the girl “In no way are you fucking my brother!” She exclaimed in horror, ignoring the other two’s excitement at the Tri-Wizard Tournament returning. “What, I didn’t say anything about sleeping with him.” Apollo shrugged as he looked at the girl with a playful smile.

This year was sure to be interesting.

* * *

“Now that we’re all settled in and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement.” Dumbledore said from his podium as Apollo looked at his friends from different houses with a knowing look, if this really was it then Apollo was finally getting excited about it, a month later sure but excited none the less.

“This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen.” Dumbledore continued before being interrupted by Flitch who came running through the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table and whispered something to the headmaster before swiftly running off again. “So, Hogwarts has been chose to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now for those of you who don’t know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, from each school two students will be selected to compete.” The Headmaster announced as whispers erupted across the hall, two students? It was only usually one. Why the change this time around.

“Let me be clear, if chose you will stand alone. You will get no help from your schoolmates and trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely students of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madam Maxine!” Dumbledore exclaimed as the doors opened and students dressed in a light sky blue flooded the halls along with an extremely tall woman. Apollo scoured the crowd for anyone who resembled his youngest friend and found a boy around the same age as him with flawless skin, a sharp jaw and luscious black hair.

Every single male around him was entranced by a blonde beauty and Apollo was slightly as well, even if he never wished to admit it. As they took their place at the Ravenclaw table that they were told to sit at a thunderous round of applause was heard as Dumbledore motioned them to quieten.

“And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud students for Durmstrang and their Highmaster Igor Karkaroff.” At the utterance of the name Igor Karkaroff Apollo’s blood ran cold and eyes went wide. How in Holy Hell was that man allowed to run free after all he did. Fucking Death Eater scum.

The intimidation was felt throughout the hall as the pupils of Durmstrang marched through the hall, not bothering to give any attention to the others around them. Finally the man himself marched a few seconds after his students all lined up at the front of the hall with the Quidditch star Victor Krum at his side. His star pupil most assumed. The man happily embraced Dumbledore like an old friend and Apollo wanted to throw up.

* * *

“I cannot believe it. Igor Karkaroff is the High Master of Durmstrang. How that man is even allowed to walk free never mind be in charge of children’s wellbeing is beyond me.” Apollo stated as he paced back and forth atop the Astronomy Tower with his friends surrounding him. “We all know why Poll, he made a deal with the Ministry. If he ratted out all the other Death Eaters he’d walk free.” Harriet stated with a sigh. “It’s much how we wonder how Dumbledore is even allowed to take care of us when we all know that all he wants is power over others.”

“Yeah well I know that, I’m not an idiot but the man is Death Eater scum and he’s allowed back in England. Has everyone forgotten about Voldemort or what?” Apollo spat as the group winced at the utterance of _his_ name. “Nobody’s forgotten man, they just don’t want to bring it up.” Xander told him as Apollo stopped and leaned out against the railing of the tower. “Was that stupid fucking prophecy and my parent’s deaths for nothing? They died long after the war for Gods sakes and nobody wants to talk about that but me. Dumbledore doesn’t open his mouth unless it’s for his best interest and nobody else wants to talk because they didn’t know them personally or it’s too sensitive of a topic. It’s fucking bullshit is what I say.” Apollo rambled on as Cedric’s hand came to rest upon his shoulder.

“And for fucking what? They let the names of Kieran and Athena Gryffindor _die_ all ‘cause they don’t want to talk about them. Their legacy is dying right in front of them cause I… Cause I’m fucking it all up.” He said, pointing over to the whole of Hogwarts with tears in his eyes.

“That bastard Karkaroff gets away despite being there that night.”

“Well I say fuck him man. Fuck Karkaroff for getting off with no punishment, fuck Dumbledore for not speaking unless it for his own gain and fuck everyone else for not telling you about how amazing your parents were.” Xander told him as Cedric let out a “Fuck yeah!” and Harriet came close and hugged the boy as the others joined her.

“Are you guys entering the tournament?” Harriet asked as they all looked at each other and nodded and muttered a quiet “Yeah.”

“Idiots, you’ll get yourselves killed.” She told this as Apollo pulled away from the group hug with a new found smile adorning his face.

“Yeah we’re idiots, but we’re your idiots."


	2. The Goblet of Fire

The next day came and classes resumed as normal, some students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang filled in empty seats and classes were as full as ever, everyone was asking each other if they would dare enter their name into the Goblet. Some were horrified at the notion of competing but gave those who wanted to their best wishes and those who did thanked them profusely. The new DADA teacher, Alistair Moody was an interesting character to say the least, always taking a swig out of his flask every now and then but was fairly good at teaching. The man took special interest in Apollo and the man in question rubbed it off as every new teacher was interested in the Heir of Gryffindor House. The day got on as normal but at lunch everyone gathered around the Goblet, interested on who would place their name and who would attempt to get past the age line.

Apollo was on his own as he walked into the hall, Cedric was with some of his Hufflepuff housemates, Harriet was still in classes, probably bothering McGonagall about transfiguration and Xander was off doing Gods knows what, probably setting up a prank to get Snape on their first day back that he’d drag Apollo into. A few Hogwarts students where already gathered in the room, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley standing close to the Goblet itself as Hermione Granger sat to the side reading a book, looking up every now and then to see who was putting their name into the Goblet. He recognised a few other fourth years and smiled at them when they looked over at him as he took a seat, waiting for Cedric to come along to place their pieces of parchment in together.

“So, you’re the magnificent Apollo Gryffindor that my sister blabbers on about during the summer?” A voice asked as Apollo turned around to see a handsome guy of Asian descent in front of him. “I am indeed, and you must be Harriet’s brother that she just won’t stop going on about. You know for however handsome you may be, she never mentioned you name.” he said with a smile as the guy barked a laugh. “Lewis, Lewis Malcom at your service.” Lewis told him with an outstretched hand and Apollo took it. “Pleasure to meet you Lewis.” He said as Lewis took a seat next to him.

“You entering the tournament?” Apollo asked as Lewis nodded. “Yeah, just waiting a moment until my friend, Fleur comes so we can do it together.” He said as Apollo nodded “You know what, me and Cedric are going to do it together as well, he’s with some housemates at the moment and well, Xander blew us off, he was going to enter but chickened out at Breakfast this morning.” He told him as Lewis looked at him with a frown. “Xander is the Slytherin and Cedric is the Hufflepuff right? I think I have History of Magic with Xander.” He told him as Apollo laughed “Good luck with that, Professor Binns is a right old bore, the only ghost member of staff we have here.” He told the boy as Lewis looked at him in surprise.

“You have a ghost as a teacher that’s really cool.” He stated as Apollo scoffed. “You won’t be saying that when you’re half asleep during a class.” He stated as Lewis’ head sharply turned around as a female approached him. “Fleur! You ready?” He asked as the girl nodded looking back at the Goblet. “I’ll see you later Apollo, It was nice to finally put a face to the legendary name!” He shouted as he was dragged by the arm by his female friend.

A few more students placed their names in the Goblet before a crowd of Hufflepuff’s and one lone Slytherin came barging in “Come on Cedric!” They shouted and within the crown he could spot the man himself and Xander helping the Hufflepuff’s to push his friend into the age ring. “Hold on, hold on.” He told them as he looked over at Apollo, beckoning him to place his name in as well. Strutting over to his friend he bumped shoulders with him as the two were given one last push towards the Goblet of Fire.

“Ready Ceddy? Cause after this there’s no turning back.” Apollo asked as Cedric nodded “Ready as I’ll ever be Poll. “ He told him as they both threw their names into the Goblet, unknowing to them sealing their fates. Quickly walking out the hall and into the busy halls not before bumping into Viktor Krum and Igor Karkaroff.

“Hey Krum!” Apollo exclaimed as Krum and his friend looked behind them to the group of Hogwarts students.

“Good Luck.” He told him as Krum nodded at him and Karkaroff looked at him, finally recognising him for who he was.

* * *

The next few classes went off without a fault, Xander was telling him all about his next prank that involved turning Flitch’s hair pink, classic but still good. It would be a fun one to pull off and get away with he thought. However, time went by fast and finally Herbology was over, Professor Sprout wishing those who had placed their name in the Goblet good luck as they all headed out towards the Halloween Feast and the final call of Champions.

God it was only that afternoon that they were given to place their names in. Too short of a time frame, that’s what most of his peers complained about. They were only told about it yesterday, had all day today to put their names in and tonight the Champions would be announced.

Apollo was inclined to agree, they had no time to think over their decision and it was thrusted upon the eldest of the school to enter so suddenly but Apollo knew he would’ve entered without a second thought. The Halloween feast went off without a hitch, no troll this year was always a good thing and spirits were high as students talked and eat until their hearts were content. However, the time had finally came to announce the Champions and was Apollo certainly now absolutely shitting it. He looked over at his friends, being segregated once again from them as Dumbledore rambled on about how it was time and everything but all Apollo could hear was the thundering sound of his heart in his ears and all he could see was that blue flame that turned red as the Goblet spat out a burnt piece of paper.

“And the first Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!” Dumbledore called as the room was filled with thunderous applause as the man took Dumbledore’s hand and shook it before being ushered into a room.

Another piece of paper was spat out and Apollo recognised it as the one Lewis held as Fleur dragged him away to place his name in the Goblet. “And the first Beauxbatons Champion is… Fleur Delacour!” Yet another name was called followed by another round of applause as the girl was ushered into the same room Krum entered.

“The Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory!” At the utterance of his friends name Apollo sprang up cheering and slamming the table. “GO ON CEDDY!” He exclaimed as the man looked back at him with a wink and a grin as he shook Dumbledore’s hand and walked into the other room.

Another round of applause was heard for the call of Durmstrang’s second Champion, Ilene Loveren.

“And Beauxbatons’ second Champion is… Lewis Malcom!” Dumbledore exclaimed as Lewis got up from his seat beside Harriet who patted him on the back, congratulating him as he walked into the other room.

The final piece of paper was spat out, Hogwarts’ second Champion. ‘Please be me, please be me.’ Apollo thought aloud as Dumbledore unfolded the piece of paper, every Hogwarts’ student waiting in anticipation as to who would be joining Cedric Diggory in the next room.

“And Hogwarts’ Second Champion is… Apollo Gryffindor!” Dumbledore exclaimed as the whole Gryffindor table erupted, students banging on the table, some clapping like normal and others shouting Apollo’s name.

He sprang up with a punch to the table as he high fived all those around him, walking towards Dumbledore with a massive grin. “Well done my boy.” Dumbledore said as he pointed over towards the door, Apollo taking his lead as the door closed behind him, the distant voices quieting down as they most likely waited to see who the last Champion to be announced was.

As Apollo ran around the corner Cedric jumped up at the last second, recognising his friend and caught the guy as he bounced into his arms. “WE’RE IN THIS TOGETHER CEDDY!” Apollo exclaimed excitedly as Cedric ruffled his hair with a grin. “Course we are Poll, you and me until the end.” Cedric laughed as they both pulled away from the embrace, Lewis being the first to congratulate him.

“Well done on making it Apollo.” Fleur said as she extended her hand to him. “You too Fleur.”

“Thank you for the luck earlier, Apollo.” Krum said as the man approached him with a pat on the shoulder. “No problem at all, but you’re all going to need the luck coming up against me.” He boasted as the door hastily opened again as they all saw Harry Potter come barrelling around the corner that Apollo came from not that long ago.

Dumbledore, Madam Maxine, Karkaroff came in first followed by Snape, McGonagall, Moody and Barty Crouch not long after.

“Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire.” Dumbledore asked calmly but Apollo could picture Dumbledore asking the question with much more force than he did there and then. “No sir, of course not sir.” Harry replied as he got bombarded with questions by Dumbledore.

“Well of course he’s lying.” Madam Maxine called out as she pushed a lamp out of her way. “To hell he is!” Moody jumped in, “The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally magical object. Only an exceptionally confundus charm could have outdone it, magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year.” Moody explained as Karkaroff looked down at him “You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye.”

“Well, it was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember some in this room are affected by it.” He said looking over Karkaroff’s shoulder towards Apollo who stood beside Snape, eyes to the floor as Moody looked at him. “This doesn’t help Alistair.” Dumbledore told the man as he barged through the pairs little stand-off.

Throughout all of this Apollo, for the first time in years felt little. Being stood just five feet away from the man who was there the night his parents were murdered and the man responsible for his arrest was jarring, especially after feeling on top of the world after being announced as a Champion of Hogwarts.

“We’ll leave this to you Barty.” Dumbledore said as all the teachers moved forward to surround Crouch. “The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract, Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight a Tri-Wizard Champion.” Crouch explained as the clatter of trophies was heard as they all turned around to see Apollo’s fist upon a table.

“He has no choice? HE HAS NO CHOICE!” the man exclaimed, face turning red in anger. “Dying is no choice Mr. Crouch, entering a tournament that was discontinued due to too many people dying it A CHOICE.” Apollo boomed as they all looked at him as he heaved, clearly furious. “He is a fourteen year old, who obviously didn’t put his name in there and you are forcing him to compete. Fuck a magical binding contract, rip it up like you can do to a physical one, because he is a boy competing against men.”

“Mr. Gryffindor that is enough.” Snape interrupted, placing a hand upon the furious boy’s shoulder and leaning down. “Do yourself a favour and shut up before you dig yourself a hole bigger and you already have.” He whispered as Apollo looked at him, the furry in his eyes suddenly going away as Apollo gripped the Professor’s arm.

“What’s going on?” he asked in a weak voice, looking up at Snape as his vison clouded. Snape was calling out to him but it was distant, like he was beneath the Lake.

Everything changed, was this a soulmate vision? It looked like it. Everyone who was previously in the room was gone, the room looked the same but two new people where there. A boy with long black raven hair and a girl with fiery red. He could’ve easily mistaken the pair for a female Weasley and Xander.

“I cannot fucking believe we found this place Lil.” The boy told her as the girl looked at him “This place it soooo cool-” The name, of course the name sounded like it was being submerged underwater, why couldn’t just know the bloody name, could he? “It’s filled with all of the past Tri-Wizard Tournament wins that Hogwarts has. I mean look at this 1790, 1609, 1787 this collection is endless.” The girl said as the boy tapped his foot.

“Let’s come back here another time Lily, It’s getting late and somebody could catch us.” The boy said as he grabbed the girls hand and they exited through another door that Apollo was pretty sure was now covered.

“…Get him some water, he’s coming to.” Apollo distantly heard Snape say as a cup of water was pushed in front of Apollo. “Mr. Gryffindor, can you hear me?” Snape asked as Apollo nodded, still dazed and confused. “I think that was my first soulmate memory.” Apollo stated as Snape nodded, offering him some water. Apollo gladly took It and tried to stand up, only to lose his balance and for Snape to catch him and guiding him into his chair. Madam Maxine could be heard in the distance saying how exciting this was, someone just had their first contact with their soulmate.

This would take some getting used to.


End file.
